1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having a shielding electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display has the advantages of, for instance, high picture quality, small volume, light weight, low-voltage drive, low power consumption, and wide range of applications, and has therefore become the mainstream next-generation display. The conventional liquid crystal display panel is formed by sealing a liquid crystal layer between a color filter substrate having a color filter layer and a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate via a sealant. Generally, liquid crystal molecules in an LCD panel can be driven via a vertical electric field or a transverse electric field. Examples of a display medium driven by a vertical electric field include a twisted nematic (TN)-type LCD panel and a vertical alignment (VA)-type LCD panel. Examples of a display medium driven by a transverse electric field include an in-plane switching (IPS)-type LCD panel and a fringe field switching (FFS)-type LCD panel.
However, a sealant frame readily releases ions, and an electric field effect is generated in the actuation of the ions and the driver circuit, thus causing accumulation of electric charge in the periphery of the display region. As a result, the generation of a display mura effect readily occurs.